Love may be forbidden
by witchita1.0
Summary: What if your dad hated your boyfriend? What if he forbade you from ever being with him? What if he purposely broke you both up? Would you disobey your father or your heart? Whats a girl to do? raikim and toshiro as well
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I'm slightly disappointed that no one reviewed my first story. But I'm not letting that bring me down. I've had a few ideas rattling in my head and thought might as well give it a try. While I take a break from my other story. Still so sad **** . Anyways I'll get over it. Nothing can discourage Wichita1.0. Let me know what you guys think about this raikim. I'm sure others have thought it but haven't seen any. Raikim all the way baby and plz give Not my hero a look at.**

**Rais pov**

_Wow Kimi looks so beautiful today. Why am I such a loser? I'm practically in love with this girl but I'm afraid of rejection I guess. I made shoku and defeated the Heylin side several times but yet I can't bring myself to tell her. What kind of a hero am I, if I'm afraid to tell the girl of my dreams how I feel_

"Hello my friend Raimundo" said none other than the cheeseball.

"Hey Omi." Sigh. "What's up?"

"What kind of question is that? The sky is what is up." Ahh hes so naïve.

"Never mind." I say while walking away. I run into Kimiko on the way to my room. Yeah, an actual room still cannot believe it.

"Sorry Rai. Didn't see you there." What Now I'm invisible.

"No problem Kimi." She looked up at me with those beautiful sapphire eyes. Wow. I could get lost in them. But something made me come out of my trance

"What are you starring at?"

"Oh umm uh nothing." Smooth, Rai, real smooth.

"Oh ok." She just turned around and left me _solo_. I feel so stupid. I could've told her then and there. Of course it was the most romantic of places but I figured she wouldn't mind, or would she? Nah, she's cool. One of the reasons I love her. Man I'm in deep but wouldn't have it any other way. I was lost in my trance when I realized that she was in a hurry and disturbed. What's wrong with my love?

"Whatcha thinking about their partner?"

"Huh...oh nothing"

"Sure it's nothing. Bet you were thinking about kim and how much you love her, right?"

"Wwhat?" where did all that come from and how did he know what I was thinking. With a smug smile on his face, he pulled the mind reader conch from behind his back. Well there is no denying it now.

"And what if I do?" challenging him

"Well nothing, I ain't tell in her. But you should" and with that he left.

**Kim's pov**

_ OMG! Rai loves me. However, little does he know that I am secretly in love with him too? The only problem is my dad. He would not like the idea of me and rai being together. He doesn't like me being with anyone especially if there not rich or Japanese. And unfortunately rai is both. Ugh._ Ring Ring. The noise scares me a little.

"Hello? Oh hi papa." Hes having a huge party and wants me to come and have an escort. I've been thinking about asking Raimundo.

"Kimiko have you thought about who you're bringing as your escort?"

"Yes daddy but haven't asked him yet."

"Ok. Call you later dear." I hung up the phone and went in search of my escort. Where could he be? But then a light breeze blew through my hair, answering my question. He was sitting on the roof, watching the sunset. He was so lost in thought until I sat down next to him. Looking up, he flashes me the charming smile I fell in love with.

"What's up Kimi?"

"Oh nothing. Can I ask you something?" He hesitated a little.

"Of course."

"Well daddy is having a party and I need an escort. I was wondering if you would be willing to be…."

"If I would what Kimi?"

"If you would be my escort."

"Really? Why are you asking me?"

"Well because Omi wouldn't know what was going on. Clay would just eat everything. And I really like you."

"Well that's true. And I like you too and would be honored to be your escort. I also have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Hmmmm. Yes." Wow now I have a boyfriend and an escort. Oh well if daddy gets mad.

**Rai's pov**

Wow. The girl I'm in love with is my girlfriend. And I'm going to be an escort? Oh no, that means I'll have to meet her dad as her boyfriend. I put my arm around her shoulder. "Hey Kimi?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Of course." I started to lean in. when our lips met; it was like nothing I've ever felt before. They tasted of honey and something else. Honey, maybe? Whatever it was, it was amazing. I felt her lips respond to mine and I nearly lost my mind. God she drives me crazy. I moaned in her mouth and it was so right. My arms were snaked around her waist and I felt her hands run up and down my chest. We stayed like that for quite some time. But eventually we had to stop and get some oxygen in our lungs. We just stared into each other's eyes, until I finally spoke

"That was amazing."

"I agree. But it's getting late and we have a long day tomorrow."

"I know love. Let me walk you to bed." We got off the roof and started off to her room. When we got to the door I gave her one last kiss on the lips and we said our good nights. I jumped up and down while pumping my arm and saying yes, once she closed the door. Until I felt like someone was watching me. I turn around and see Clay looking at me with a smirk face. I was blushing madly, not knowing what to say or do.

"Bout' time." was all he said and walked away. I was still blushing and slightly confused. If he knew I was in love with Kim, even before the Mind Reader Conch, then did everybody else know as well? And more importantly did Kimiko Know as well? That thought was embarrassing to him. Hopefully, tomorrow will be better. And hopefully I won't make a bad impression with her friends or her dad. OMG! Tomorrow I have to meet her dad as her boyfriend. Now I'm freaking out. I really hope he likes me. The nerves are killing me. I might not be able to sleep now with these thoughts. But boy was I wrong, once my head hit the pillow, I was out

**Will Mr. Tohomiko like Raimundo or will he kick him to the curb. Im not 100% sure where to go. If you read this plz review. I'll always value your input. **

**Love Witchita1.0**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's is the second chapter. Hope you like it. I'm not sure how long to make this story. I don't want to drag it out too long... Let me know what you think, if you decide to read this.**

**Chapter 2:**

Rais pov

I just had the most amazing dream last night. I dreamt that I and Kimiko were dating and I had to meet her dad today.

"Morning rai" said a low seductive voice_. I open my eyes to see the owner of the voice, a pair sapphire eyes, I love so much. Wait last night did actually happen. I can't believe it, I'm dating Kim. I've just become the happiest guy the world. Wait. I have to meet Mr. Tohomiko. Well I've met him before, but never as her boyfriend. What if he doesn't like me? What if he won't let me see Kim anymore because I'm not rich? I need to stop thinking like this, everything will be alright. _

"Rai? You in there?" I was lost in a trance, again.

"Sorry Kimi. I was lost in those beautiful eyes of yours." I saw a slight blush go across her cheeks. I leaned in and gave her a small peck on the lips. _God! Those lips are the best thing I've ever tasted._

"Rai we've got to get going to Japan soon."

"Hey um Kim what if your dad doesn't like me?"

"Where is that coming from?" She says looking at me with confusion in her eyes. "Of course he likes you because he already knows you."

"Yeah he met me as your fellow monk. Not as your boyfriend. It's different."

"Oh. It'll be ok. No matter what happens we will always be together." Then she gave me a quick peck on lips and left saying she had to get her stuff together. Well I might as well do it too. It seemed like forever but I finally got my stuff packed. Now I had to wait for Kim, which might take another forever. Just as I thought that Kim shows up with several suit cases. What did she bring? Her whole closet?

"Hey Kimi did you pack enough clothes?" That earned me a punch in the arm ouch that hurt.

"Geez girl you hit hard."

"Yeah I know. Let's go. Dojo should be here by now." On cue Dojo shows up and turns into his 40 foot self. "Ready Kiddies?" We nod our heads and get everything on dojo and head for Tokyo. I wasn't going to lie, I'm really nervous.

"Nervous much, Raimundo?" Dojo asked.

"Yeah." Kim turns and gives me a reassuring smile. I return her gesture with a kiss on the forehead.

"Ah. Young love."

"Shut up Dojo. You just ruined our moment." I say.

"Well sorry but we're here."

He drops off at Tohomiko Electronics. Now I'm really nervous. Well might as well get it over with. I grab Kim's hand and she gives me an encouraging squeeze. We walked through the x-ray to the elevator and up to Mr. Tohomikos' office. Kimiko walks in first and tells me to wait outside. Which I don't have a problem with.

**Kimikos pov**

"Hi daddy" as I say this I run into his waiting arms and gives me a big hug.

"Good to see you to. Do you finally have an escort for tonight?"

"Yes. Hes waiting outside those doors right now"

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Well you remember Raimundo, right?" As I said this his eyes narrow. _Uh-oh._

"What about him?" He sounds like he's trying to control his voice. This can't be good.

"Well he is my escort for tonight…" His eyes narrow even more. "Hes also my boyfriend…" That did it. He was angry. A vein looked like it was ready to pop out of his head.

"THAT IS UNEXCEPTABLE KIMIKO!" I'm almost positive all of Japan heard his scream. I became terrified.

"Why papa?"

"There are many reasons why." He says in a more calm voice. "For one he is from Brazil, that is a third world country. He won't be able to provide for you. He is also poor. He is not good enough for my little girl. I could keep going on." I couldn't believe what he was saying I didn't care about any of that. All I cared about was being with Raimundo no matter what. Raimundo was right. I couldn't believe it

"Papa. No. That's not right. Raimundo and I are perfect for each other. And we'll be together no matter what you say or do." I was doing it. I was standing up for our love.

"I'll make a compromise with you,"

"What kind of compromise?"

"Well Kimiko. I'll let him be your escort tonight. But he can't be your boyfriend, understood? It's forbidden." Tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't stop them.

"I HATE YOU!" I ran out the door and into Raimundo's arm. Tears still streaming down my face, none stop.

"Kim, what happened?" He was trying his best to keep his voice calm. It was full of worry. I wanted to respond but couldn't. The tears wouldn't stop flowing and I couldn't stop sobbing enough to get any words out.

"RAIMUNDO!" I heard my father scream. "GET IN HERE! NOW"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I've re-written chapter 3, I think it sounds better than the other one. I haven't forgotten about this story but didn't like the other chapter. Hopes this makes up for not updating sooner, I will post chapter 4 as soon as I finish it. Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 3**

"Go. I'll be fine and whatever happens. We'll always be together." When I finally got my voice back. He didn't want to leave my side but I knew if he didn't papa would be furious.

**Rais pov**

_Toshiro sounds angry. What happened when she was in there? I can't leave Kimi here like this. I don't care if he gets angry. Wait. What does she mean when she said we'll always be together? Is Toshiro going to Break us up? what should I do? Oh Kimi stop crying. It hurts me to see you like this. Another yell broke my thoughts._

"RAIMUNDO GET YOUR POOR ASS IN HERE!" I was frozen in my spot. I felt Kim push me away. I look down at her with so much confusion in my eyes. Her eyes were telling me to go and she'd be alright. I started to walk through the door. Mr. Tohomiko was beyond furious. I never saw anyone like that.

"Yes Mr. Tohomiko?" I decided that formal would be best considering the situation.

"Sit down, now!" I did as I was told. Honestly he scared me right now.

"YOU ARE TO NEVER SEE MY DAUGHTER EVER, UNDERSTOOD!" I couldn't believe what he said. I could never ever do that, I love her,

"I can't can't do that.."

"AND WHY NOT?" He demanded.

"Because I love your daughter and every second I'm away from here it feels like my world is about to end. I just got her and don't want to lose her. I'd do anything and everything for her. I'd do anything to see her smile and make her happy. Even if it meant never seeing her again, and this would nearly kill me." I hope he was touched by my speech. That was honestly how I felt. I heard him sigh.

"Well Raimundo I'm glad you said that. Because as of now you are no longer to see my daughter." My heart was swelling in my chest. What was he saying? "You may however escort her tonight but after that, you are to leave Tokyo and never come back. Kimiko will be staying here with me." I couldn't believe it. He couldn't do this. Not now. Not ever.

"Nooooooo! You can't do that!"

"I can and I just did."

"But I love your daughter. I can't just leave and forget about her." Now I was down on my knees, literally begging. He grabbed my arm and pulled me off my knees. Anger still flared in his eyes, he took a deep breath and let go of my arm.

"I have a better idea." I hope it involved me staying with his daughter.

"What is it?" I asked being really nervous.

"You leave now, forget about Kimiko, leave her life, and never come back. That way she can be with someone that can truly make her happy and take care of her."

"Mr. Tohomiko, please. I can't do that." My breath was coming out more rapidly. My heart was starting to ache.

"Leave now or I'll call security." This could not be happening. I walked out of his office. I look around and didn't see Kimi. My Kimi.

"Kimiko left. She will see you tonight at the party. Now go!" I had no other choice but to leave. Where was I to go? I had nowhere. I kept walking, wandering aimlessly. Until I heard someone call my name, I turn to see if it's her but to my disappointment it wasn't. It was an older lady, she reminded me of a grandma.

"Are you Raimundo?"

"Umm Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Sarah Tohomiko."

"Tohomiko?"

"I am Toshiros mother and I know what my son did."

"Yeah. Well it's clear he hates me." I gulped. "So why bother?"

"My son doesn't hate you." She told me confidently

"Well he could've fooled me." She shook her head. Turned around and started to walk away. I decided to follow her. Maybe she could take me to Kimiko. We made to a townhouse, it was really nice. She turned and smiled at me.

"I want to help you."

"Why?"

"Because you seem like a nice man. That can take care of himself and my granddaughter. I know you truly love her. I can see it in your eyes." This lady was really on my side. I couldn't help but smile. She led me inside. She told me to take a seat at the table. I did. She started putting a pot on the stove.

"Now the reason Toshiro doesn't like you is because he thinks you'll take Kimiko away from. Well there are other things. But that's the big reason." I was shocked. I would never take her away from him. He was her father.

"And here I thought he hated me because he thought I wasn't good enough, phew."

"Well that's another reason too." Great. I looked down to the floor.

"Raimundo, everything will be alright."

"Your starting to sound like Kimiko."

"Where do you think she got it from?" Maybe this could work I was starting to get my hopes up. _I was going to prove my worthiness tonight._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

**Rais POV:**

I just met Kim's grandma and she agreed to help me impress Mr. Tohomiko. Hopefully her plan works. The idea was to dress me up nicely and show up at the ball. Be all polite and gentlemen-like. It was all just to prove a point that I'm the right/perfect guy for his daughter. Mrs. Tohomiko took me tux shopping earlier and let me tell you this lady is a shopaholic just like Kimiko. Geez must run in the family.

"Raimundo come here?" I get up from the couch and walk into the Kitchen.

"Yes, Mrs. Tohomiko?"

"The party is at seven which means you have to get ready now so you can meet Kimiko before it starts."

"Alright. I'm going." I slowly get up and make my way into my bedroom to get ready. I put on everything but can't figure out how to put the tie on. What kind of guy can't put a tie on?

"Mrs. Tohomiko can you help me?" I ask as I try to tie the tie once again.

"Silly Raimundo. It's not that hard." While saying so she grabbed the end of the tie and does it.

"There you look so handsome. No wonder my daughter likes you." I blush.

"I'm really nervous."

"Don't be, everything will be fine. Just remember what we rehearsed." I nodded not completely sure of myself. I walk out of the townhouse and head for Tohomiko household. Mrs. Tohomiko told me exactly how to get there. I ring the doorbell and no other than the man himself answers.

"You clean up nicely."

"T-T-Thanks."

"Come in and take a seat." I walk in and my mouth hangs open. This house is even bigger on the inside. It was decorated, my guess than was that the ball would be held here. I sat down on the couch and he sat on the couch across from me. It was silent.

"So…" I say trying to break the awkwardness.

"Raimundo, I'm sorry about my behavior earlier." I was kinda shocked. He was actually apologizing.

"Um…its ok sir. I overreacted myself."

"No Raimundo, its understandable reaction for my behavior."

"So are we cool then?" I was afraid of his answer. He sighs. Not a good sign.

"Raimundo understand this, my daughter means the world to me and I want only the best for her. Unfortunately you are not the best thing out there for her. I have met with many possible suitors for her. Although they could support her financially, they could never make her truly happy. The way you defended your love today opened up my eyes and I realized that you would honestly be the best choice for my Kimi-chan."

I couldn't believe he was saying this. Would he let me date Kimiko then? Or was he just teasing me? I really hope it was the first one.

"So does that mean I can date your daughter?"

"Yes, Raimundo you have my blessing to date her but only date her." I became very excited about this. What did he mean by only dating her?

"Wait what?"

"You may date but nothing else. I do not want her marrying you. This relationship is only until she realizes that you are nothing but a piece of garbage." I was utterly shocked. He was hoping I'd screw things up with her. I thought he was finally on my side. Well now I'm going to prove him wrong, Kimiko and I will one day get married. She loves me and I love her. Nothing will ever get in our way of true happiness. What a sap I'm turning into?

"That isn't fair, sir. I love your daughter and she loves me."

"Raimundo I am giving you a chance."

"I guess that's all I can ask for." As I said that Kimiko began walking down the stairs. She looked beautiful. Her dress was a simply black dress that showed off her amazing curves and legs. She wore her hair natural and hardly any make-up.

"Hi Rai. Hello Pa-pa. What's going on here?"

"Oh nothing Kimi-chan, I was telling Raimundo here the same thing that I told you." Oh so then she knows then. The whole truth about the monster her father is.

"Oh how wonderful." What? She then she started hugging my arm.

"Can you believe this Rai? Papa is going to let us be together forever." Now it made sense he only told her half of what he told me. No wonder she was happy. I had to pick my bottom jaw from the floor and get involved in this conversation.

"Yeah girl that's great news." I said while hugging her. Mr. Tohomiko turned around and stocked out of the room leaving us alone.

"I'm so happy Rai."

"Me too, girl." I had to put on a fake smile until I could figure out what angle he was playing at. Why all this secrecy? Maybe he was counting on me screwing up? but I couldn't tell kim just yet.

"The party is going to start soon."

"Alright. I think I'm ready to get my freak on."

"Raimundo nobody says that anymore. Geesh..don't embarrass me." Then she kisses me on the cheek.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I stoop down lightly and steal a kiss from her juice lips.

**_Later in the evening. Way after the party had started_**

**No ones pov:**

Kimiko had disappeared leaving Raimundo alone by the fountain. He had a fun time with his girl. He met her friends and they all approved of him. He had been nothing but a true gentlemen the whole night. He then felt dainty hands cover his eyes, he turned thinking it was Kim. When he turned around, boy was he wrong. She was obviously Japanese but had bright brown eyes and dyed blonde hair. She smiled at him.

"Hello handsome."

"Umm…hi."

"What to have some fun?"

"Sorry but I'm here with someone else." She then grabbed my arm. I tried to pull away.

"Don't be a spoiled sport." She then grabbed my other arm. She just wouldn't let go.

"I have a girlfriend." That didn't stop her. She then grabbed the collar of my shirt and roughly pressed her lips to mine. My eyes went wide. I was too shocked to move away.

"Raimundo?"


End file.
